My Pervert Boy
by nanaa137
Summary: "nama ku Kim Taehyung,pemuda berwajah manis dan imut,itu kata semua orang yang kukenal hihi..ngomong-ngomong, aku punya namjachingu yang tampan,sangat tampan malahan menurutku,tapi tidak dengan otak pervertnya.oh ayolah bahkan diotaknya hanya ada kata-kata mesum yang keluar dari hkan aku tidak bisa lagi menjelaskan bagaimana pervertnya seorang jung hoseok.AAARRRGG..


Title : My Pervert Boy

Cast : Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

BTS Member

Genre:

Rate : T mendekati M

Length : oneshoot

!WARNING! TYPO DIMANA-MANA

INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN AUTHOR,JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ,MUNGKIN HANYA KEBETULAN..

Maaf kalo gak memuaskan

DON'T BE SILENT READER

.

.

Summary: "nama ku Kim Taehyung,pemuda berwajah manis dan imut,itu kata semua orang yang kukenal hihi..ngomong-ngomong, aku punya namjachingu yang tampan,sangat tampan malahan menurutku,tapi tidak dengan otak ayolah bahkan diotaknya hanya ada kata-kata mesum yang keluar dari aku tidak bisa lagi menjelaskan bagaimana pervertnya seorang jung ..aku bisa sepervert apapun seorang jung hoseok dia tetap menjadi MY PERVERT BOY.

.

.

Taehyung POV

Hoamm,,aku meregangkan badanku yang terasa aku hendak bangun,sebuah tangan melingkar manis di tahu betul siapa pemilik tangan ini,siapa lagi kalau bukan si otak pervert aka jung hoseok yang sialnya adalah namjachinguku. Aku heran,kapan ia bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya menjadikanku guling setiap malam?

Aku mengguncang pelan tubuh hoseok hyung "hyung,ayo nanti jam 9 kau ada kelas kim seonsaengnim?" bukanya malah bangun, hoseok hyung malah menarikku kembali berbaring.

"sebentar lagi chagi,bahkan aku belum mendapatkan morning kiss ku pagi ini" aku menghela nafas, selalu saja,padahal tadi malam apa?bukankah ki ups, hampir saja hehe,bahkan badanku saja masih sedikit sakit,sedangkan dia?hanya bisa meminta tampa memperhatikan tubuhku yang hampir remuk ini. Inilah jung hoseok jika otak pervertnya dalam mode ON,bisa mati capek aku kalau terus begini.

CUP

Dengan cepat aku mecium bibir tipisnya,tapi aku kalah cepat dengan gerakan tanganya yang lebih dahulu menahan hoseok hyung melumat lembut bibirku, hampirsaja aku terhanyut dalam permainan bibir hoseok hyung yang lihai jika saja aku tak melihat jam yang menunjukkan angka 08.30 AM. Dengan cepat aku mendorong hoseok hyung.

"sekarang kau telah mendapat morning kiss mu hyung,dan kau lihat jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku,hoseok hyung hanya memutar matanya malas dan mulai melihat jam yang berda di atas meja membulat lucu

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI KIM TAEHYUNG..BISA MATI AKU KALAU TERLAMBAT DI KELAS KIM SEONSAENGNIM" dan aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang kalang kabut. Berlari ke kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai bokser dengan tubuh atasnya yang sendiri,minta morningkiss pake lama banget,

Taehyung POV end

.

.

Hoseok dengan tergesa-gesa memakai pakaiannya,bahkan ia tak mengaca untuk melihat bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Hoseok yang terkenal selalu menjaga image didepan orang lain kini terlihat berantakan,bagaimana tidak, hoseok dengan matanya yang merah,rambut acak-acakan, ditambah pakaian yang cocok disebut pakaian tak layak pakai menurut taehyung ,memperburuk image seorang jung hoseok.

"chagi-ya aku berangkat" hoseok berpamitan dengan taehyung

"kau tidak sarapan dulu hyung?padahal aku baru membuat sandwich kesukaanmu" taehyung cemberut melihat hoseok akan berangkat tanpa memakan sarapan yang telah ia buat susah wajah taehyung,hoseok menyeringai kecil

"jika kau memberitahuku lebih awal,aku pasti akan memakan sarapn buatanmu,tapi bagaimana lagi ,semua gara-gara kim seongsaenim, tapi.." hoseok menggantungkan ucapanya,membuat taehyung heran

"tapi apa?" hoseok tersenyum aneh,membuat taehyung sadar akan arti senyuman hoseok tersebut

"tapi aku bisa memakanmu nanti malam,sampai jumpa nanti malam kim taehyung" setelah mengatakan itu ,hoseok segera melesat meninggalkan taehyung yang merona parah didapur apartemen mereka, baru saja hoseok keluar dari apartemen mereka terdengar suara taehyung yang menggelegar

"YAA!JUNG HOSEOK SIALAAAAAN!AARRRGGHHH!"

Hoseok yang mendengar teriakan teriakan taehyung hanya nyengir dan segera pergi ke kampusnya yang tak jauh dari apartemen mereka.

.

.

Penampilan hoseok semakin parah setelah keluar dari kelas kim seogsaenim,lihat bagaimana keadaan hoseok, mata merah,rambut acak-acakan,tas yang sepenuhnya tidak tertutup ditambah tanda merah yang sangat kontras menempel manis kasih untuk kim seonsaengnim yang telah melukis tanda itu di kening lebar hoseok.

"ukkhh,kim saogsaenim sialan"hoseok terus menggerutu sambil mengelus dahinya yang terkena lemparan penghapus papan tulis.

"makanya,sudah tahu guru itu killer,masih saja tidur dikelasnya,jika kau terus saja seperti ini lama-lama kau akan dilempari bunga jung" namjoon yang berjalan disampingnya hanya tertawa kecil

"baik sekali dia melempari bunga"hoseok mengernyit denga ucapan namjoon

"beserta vasnya sekalian jung huahahahaha" namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengatakan yang dasarnya sudah kesal hanya mendengus dan segera pergi meninggalkan namjoon yang tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak

"yak! jung hoseok tunggu" namjoon dengan cepat berlari menyusuk hoseok sambil tertawa renyah.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya,padahal jarak antara kampusnya dengan apertemennya cukup dekat,entah mengapa hoseok memilih rute yang lebih jauh.

"sesekali tebar pesona bolehlah" pikir hoseok,ada alasan kedua mengapa hoseok memilih rute yang jauh. Amarah taehyung. Hoseok teringat akan teriakan taehyung yang menggelegar tadi pagi. Bukannya hoseok takut,hanya saja hoseok belum siap menerima amarah taehyung setelah terkena lemparan penghapus lemparan tadi sedikit menggoyahkan otak hoseok

"ahhh,hari yang sial" hoseok terus menggerutu tentang nasipnya hari ini sebelum suara-suara aneh ,seperti desahan? mengiterupsi acara menggerutunya

"aahhkkhh,, hyunggghh" hoseok dengan rasa penasaran tingkat dewanya mulai mencari sumber suara-suara aneh yang terdengar ekhem erotis. Mata hoseok sedikit membelalak setelah melihat adegan live sepasang namja yang sedang bercumbu dengan sedikit erhh hot.

Tampa sengaja,hoseok semakin mendekati kearah kedua namja yang saling bercumbu.#secara sembuyi-sembuyi pastinya.*buang author

Kini posisi hoseok tak jauh dari sepasang namja yang saling memadu kasih. Ia menajamkan matanya untuk melihat pasangan itu. Seketika ia kaget saat melihat namja yang terlihat sebagai seme.

"bukankah itu jimin? Park jimin, sepupu dari kim tae-tae ku?" ucap hoseok pelan. Ia kagum sekaligus heran. Kagum karena jimin begitu berani melakukan hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan ditempat umum. Dan heran kenapa jimin sampai bisa melakukan itu?yang ia tahu jimin itu namja konyol dan imut. Kini hoseok semakin percaya bahwa tampang tidak selalu melambangkan sifat pribadi orang lain. Contohnya baru saja ia lihat.

"hmm, mungkin bekerja sama dengan jimin boleh juga. Lain kali saja" kini hoseok sedikit merangkak keluar dari semak-semak. Tanpa sengaja saat hoseok merangkak lututnya menginjak ranting kering dan membuat suara cukup keras.

KRRAAK

Jimin dan kekasihnya pun kaget dan menengok kearag semak yang dijadikan hoseok sebagi tempat sembunyi

"siapa disana!?" jantung hoseok berdetak kencang, seperti habis melakukan marathon puluhan cepat hoseok memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari semak tanpa ketahuan jimin. Jika sampai ketahuan, mau ditaruh mana muka tampannya? Dan pasti akan keluar berita di kampusnya seorang pria tampan kampus Jung Hoseok menjadi pengintip kegiatan pribadi orang lain . Kan bisa malu setengah mati.

Seketika ide muncul dikepala hoseok. Ia terus merangkak sambil mengucapkan

"meooong" hoseok terus merangkak sampai ia benar-benar jauh dari tempat jimin berada

"huuuuh, selamat kau kali ini jung hoseok,tenang takkan ada berita seperti dipikiranmu. Hah baiklah ,mari pulang. Kim taehyung aku datang" hoseok segera berlari menjahui taman yang sempat mengancam kau kali ini jung hoseok.

Sementara itu, taehyung cemas menunggu kepulangan hoseok. ia kembali menengok jam diruang tengah.

"bukankah kelas hoseok hyung sudah selesai empat jam yang lalu?sekarang bahkan hampir malam, kenapa hosiki hyung belum pulang?" taehyung hampir menangis menunggu hoseok. ia memang tidak suka sendiri. Jadi ia selalu meminta hoseok untuk pulang lebih cepat. Tapi kali ini?hoseok pulang terlambat.

Kini tangis taehyung hampir pecah, sebelum pintu apartemen mereka terbuka dan memunculkan sosok jung hoseok yang taehyung tunggu sejak siang tadi.

"HYUUUNG" taehyung segera berlari memeluk hoseok dan seketika tangis taehyung pecah. Hoseok yang melihat taehyung menangis menjadi bingung sendiri. Tak biasanya taehyung begini.

"hei, ada apa?kenapa kau menangis?. Sudah, hyung disini, jadi tenang ne?" hoseok mencoba menenangkan taehyung

"kenapa hyung pulang terlambat? Taehyung takut sendiri" taehyung melepas pelukannya dan memajukan bibirnya imut membuat hoseok klepek klepek(?).

"tadi hyung banyak tugas, jadi..yah hyung harus pulang terlambat, maafkan hyung mu yang tampan ini ne?" hoseok menaik turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum aneh. Taehyung yang hanya melihatnya hanya bergidik dan mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"good boy" hoseok memegang dagu taehyung keatas dan mulai menciumnya lembut. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin panas, lidah hoseok bermain didalam mulut taehyung. Hoseok menggigit kecil lidah taehyung dan membuat siempunya melenguh.

"eeungh" hoseok tersenyum kecil saat mendengar lenguhan taehyung. Sepertinya mereka masih memikirkan hidup mereka dan melepas ciuman mereka. Taehyung meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan menatap hoseok sayu

"kau masih ingat perkataanku tadi pagi kan chagiya" taehyung sedikit berpikir

"kata apa?kapan? aku lupa hyung" taehyung mengerjapkan matanya imut membuat hoseok speechless seketika, ia lupa satu hal. Bahwa tahyung itu pelupa, sangat pelupa

"aigoo taehyung-ie apa kau benar benar lupa?itu saat sarapan tadi" taehyung berpikir keras.

Tadi pagi? Sarapan?

Mata taehyung membelalak saat mengingatnya, berarti ia tak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik besok?

"aku yakin kau pasti ingat. Baiklah karena tadi pagi aku tidak memakan sarapan buatanmu, biarkanlah jung hoseok yang tampan ini memakan kim taehyung.

"bb..bbukanya kemarin sudah hyung" hoseok tak merespon perkataan taehyung dan malah mendekati taehyung yang semakin mundur.

Taehyung hampir berteriak keras saat hoseok tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal style

"ya ! hyung turunkan akuu" taehyung terus berontak dan meronta minta diturunkan, bukan karena takut, ia hanya malu jika di gendong seperti itu

"tidak tuan putri, tujuan kita belum sampai, tenanglah jika kau tak ingin jatuh" hoseok memperingatkan taehyung,pasalnya mereka tengah berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Taehyung tetap tak mendengarkan hoseok,sampai akhirnya ia terus berontak dan membuat mereka jatuh di ruang tengah

GEDUBRAK

"ADUUUHHH"

"ya! Kim tae , bukankah sudah kuperingatkan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, dan lihat akhirnya" taehyung hanya cemberut mendengar omelan hoseok. hoseok yang tak tahan melihat bibir taehyung yang menggoda segera melahap bibir tipis itu.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, hoseok segera berdiri dan kembali mengangkat taehyung

"kali ini jangan banyak bergerak, atau kau tak akan bisa berjalan besok" taehyung yang takut hanya diam dan mengangguk

"good boy, come on" hoseok kembali menggendong taehyung menuju kamar mereka. Hoseok menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan keras. Dan kalian tau lah apa yang terjadi

.

.

.

Taehyung menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang membuat tidurnya tak nyaman. Matanya menangkap sepasang tangan memeluknya erat. Ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan tangan hoseok.

"tetaplah seperti ini" hoseok berucap dengan suaranya yang dalam membuat taehyung merinding seketika

"nde hyung, peluklah aku seperti ini, taehyung suka" hoseok tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Taehyung yang melihat senyum hoseok segera mencim kilat bibir hoseok dan membuat siempunya membuka matanya

Dengan cepat ia mengubah posisinya sehingga ia berada diatas taehyung

"tae, bolehkah aku minta lagi" taehyung terkejut, bukankan sudah. Apa masih kurang?

"aniya hyung, !" hoseok yang tak suka penolakan mencium paksa taehyung, membuat taehyung mendorong hoseok dan berteriak

"HYUUUUUUNNNGGG" hoseok tersenyum mendengar teriakan taehyung

"tidak tae, hanya bercanda" hoseok mengusap lembut rambut taehyung, dan memeluknya

"saranghae tae" hoseok berucap dengan kesungguhan membuat taehyung tersenyumcerah

"nado saranghae hosiki hyung"

.

.

Sepervert apapun dirimu,seburuk apapun dirimu, kau tetap namjachinguku yang terbaik.

사랑해 호석 형

Aku mencintaimu hoseok hyung

Taehyung and hoseok forever

.

END


End file.
